Choices Can Be Hard
by InuKagfan Kikyouhater
Summary: CH 11 last chapter UP Yeah even tho no one reviewed my last chapter im still putting a new one up last. It's the final battle with Naraku who will win. And what will happen after the battle. Inuyasha series starting again check ch 10 InuKag
1. Battle and Love

(This is my fist fic so go easy and enjoy)

Choices Can Be Hard Chapter 1 

"BLADES OF BLOOD" yelled Inuyasha, Naraku easily blocked it. "HAA you think you can hurt me with those puny attacks" chuckled Naraku. "Bastard try to block this" Inuyasha said then unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha started to run towards Naraku, Naraku smirked as he sent a huge power ball at Inuyasha "Time to die Inuyasha." "Fucker take this **BACKLASH WAVE**" the sword sliced through the energy ball sending tornadoes hurling towards Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna.

When the smoke cleared Kanna and Kagura were dead but Naraku's head and upper chest were still in the air. "Kagome now!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. "Right!" she said _please hit the mark _she thought and released the arrow and prayed that it would hit. It seemed like time slowed down while the arrow flew through the air heading towards Naraku. It seemed an eternity had passed an the arrow had pass only a inch but it kept getting closer to Naraku closer...closer.......closer and then it hit.

The arrow pierced Naraku right between the eyes making him completely disappear into nothingness. A huge fragment of the Shikon Jewel dropped the ground. "We did it? We did it!" Kagome squealed as she picked up the fragment and connected it with hers. Now the Shikon Jewel was finally complete again.

"Damn" was Inuyasha could say before passing out of exhaustion. "Inuyasha!?" said Kagome as she ran to his side shaking him. "It's no use dog turd there's out cold" Koga stated as he became conscious himself. Koga had been knocked out by Naraku and Sango fainted right after she put her bother Kohaku to rest.

**2 hours later**

"Uhhhhhh where am I?" asked Inuyasha who had just woken up. "Inuyasha stay still I'm not finished" said Kagome. "I don't need this shit I'm fin...Owwww what you do that for!?" yelled Inuyasha. "To show you that you're not O.K. now stay still!" said Kagome. Later that night 

"Kikyou" said Inuyasha as he woke smelling the dead miko in the distance. He ran out of the hut trying not to wake anyone. _He's going after her again should I follow him... might as well _Kagome thought going out of the hut Inuyasha.

"Kikyou what are you doing here" Inuyasha asked Kikyou. "I'm here to take you to hell with me now" Kikyou said coming up to Inuyasha. Kagome walked up hearing what Kikyou said _well I guessed it was coming sooner or later but I wished it were more later than sooner... well I better get going _Kagome thought with a sad expression.

Kagome expression went from sad to mad _No I'm not letting go of the one I love without a fight _Kagome thought. She jumped out behind the tree seeing Kikyou only arm length away from Inuyasha. "No please Inuyasha don't go!" Kagome screamed "Kagom..." Inuyasha was cut off "Inuyasha you must choose me or that filthy copy of me" Kikyou said. _Who do I choose... _Inuyasha thought.  
_Kiky_ou _loves me or would if I was human but Kagome likes for who I am and what I am _Inuyasha debated a few minutes on whom should he stay with. "Inuyasha you've prolonged this long enough choose now!" Kikyou yelled. "I choose.........K" 

(I'm going to stop here bye)

(Ha I'm evil but not that evil on with story)

"I choose .........Kagome" said Inuyasha "What!!!" Kikyou and Kagome shouted both surprised at his choice. "Ha you'll still becoming with me" Kikyou laughed and pulled out an arrow and pointed it at Kagome. "You shall not hurt Kagome" Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsusaiga out. "**WIND SCAR**" yelled Inuyasha cutting through Kikyou only leaving a pile of clay.

The rest of Kagome's soul returned to her and yet she didn't move she just stared at Inuyasha. _I can't believe this he choose me over Kikyou _Kagome thought they stood there for minutes staring at each other. "Kagome are you okay please say something" Inuyasha said Kagome started walking then running. She tackled him and they rolled down the hill they were on and stopped when Kagome was on top. "But Inuyasha I love you too" Kagome whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"

You do even though I'm a disgusting half-breed?" Inuyasha asked. "Fist your not disgusting and Second yes I love you" she said "I love you too" he said as they shared their fist kiss but certainly not the last

(That's it pretty good for my first fic huh)

Please review and please no flames or I'll personally find your house and me a the football team will get ya, yes I a football player(linebacker) and I smart and I'm a man NOT A GIRL till next Chapter bye it maybe a week because of practice and my coach wears us out so bye


	2. The Separation

(Hi I'm back again sorry for the delay I've had hard practice and we had a game. Sorry about posting the same chapter twice my bad. Without further ado)

Chapter 2 The Separation 

"Please Inuyasha please can I go" whimpered Shippo "NO!!! For the last time your staying with Keade." "Come on Shippo we'll have good time" said Keade with a smile on her face. "Me and Sango are leaving now Inuyasha," said Miroku. "O.k. Miroku if you need help send word to the Tariocha Mountains." Miroku and Sango walk off to Sango's old village. Since Miroku's wind tunnel was gone he stopped his perverted and told Sango he loved her.

Since the last battle was over they decided to go there separate ways. The plan was Shippo would stay with Keade and the others would split up. Miroku and Sango were going to try to build her village back. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to the mountains because of a rumor of a dangerous killing many humans. But they would eventually come back together after everything was finished.

"Their such a cute couple aren't they" Kagome said in an awe. "Sure they do" Inuyasha said sarcastically with a snort. "They do!" said Kagome hitting him in the arm playfully "Right, we need to get going if we want to make it by sun down" said Inuyasha.

"K let me say bye to Shippo and Keade," said Kagome skipping off towards the Keade's hut. When Kagome went inside the hut something hard and furry hit her in the chest. "Please Kagome take me instead of that jerk" whimpered Shippo. "I told you Shippo you can't but I do have a surprise for you" said Kagome looking through her book bag. "What is it?!" said Shippo excited to see what she had. Kagome pulled out a huge jar of candy "Wow! Is that for me" said Shippo drooling. "Yep, if you promise me that you'll won't come after us and to take care of Keade," said Kagome.

"Fine" gloomy and excited at the same time "Bye Keade we'll be back a soon as we can" said Kagome waving to Keade. "Take care of Inuyasha and yourself child" Keade said waving back. "Will do'" said Kagome but when she got out of the hut she couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. So she went up to the hill over looking the village to see if she could spot him.

"Where'd he g..." was all she could say before she got tackled. They laughed as they rolled down the hill when they finally came to stop Inuyasha was on top. "Gotcha, I wonder if you're ticklish," said Inuyasha smirking. "Inuyasha you better not do..." was she could say before Inuyasha started stroking her rib cage.

"AAAAAhh! Inu (ha) yasha (ha) stop!" squealed Kagome. Kagome reached up and grabbed one of Inuyasha's furry ears and started to rub it gently. "Lucky for me I know your weakness" said Kagome, _What's that noise _thought Kagome. She started to rub his ear harder then the noise became louder, Inuyasha was purring.

"K-Kagome w-we n-need t-to g-get g-going" Inuyasha said purring at the same time. "Fine Inu-puppy" said Kagome getting off of him and helping him up. "Inu-puppy where'd that come from?" asked Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised "It's my nickname for you" she said. "Oh really so I guess I'll name you Kitty-Kag."

"O.k. but can I ask for a favor now that notice it" Kagome said. "O.k. but then I get one to" said Inuyasha "Fine, while we were on the ground I saw your hair and I wondering if I could brush your hair" said Kagome with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but wait till we to the mountains and my favor is while you brush my hair will you rub my ears like you did a minute ago" Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled and then nodded "Deal" she said dusting her skirt off. Inuyasha kneeled on one knee "Get on there a long trip ahead of us. "Right" Kagome said and got on "let's go!" she said as Inuyasha jumped off to their adventure ahead of them.

(There you go sorry for the delay I've been so tired but the training payed up we won against W. Hoke 26-8 ya next week we play Anson O. if you want to know how to reach me my email is go bucks please review)

P.S. I'll try to update sooner and next chapter is called **The Snow and The Sickness**


	3. The Snow and The Sickness

(Hi I'm back for another chapter I'm updating so soon because the Hurricanes have came up and there's been tornado watches all week so no practice and we were suppose to have a game but it got canceled well that team better be thankful cause we woulda killed em I no yall a like get to the story so here, ya jackasses lol just kindin)

The Snow and The Sickness 

"Inuyasha I'm freezing out here" Kagome said while her teeth chattered. "I know but were almost there here take this" Inuyasha said giving here his top jacket that Kagome gave to him. "Thanks, where are we going again" Kagome said putting on the jacket on. "A couple years before I was sealed to the tree and met Kikyou I came up here to find a sword that was supposed to be unbeatable," he said. "Did you find it" Kagome said "No never found nothing except that hut" Inuyasha said pointing toward and abandoned hut.

"We're here finally I thought we would end up pop sickles" Kagome said with joy. "Kagome go inside and changed and I'll get some fire wood and hey what's pop sickles," Inuyasha said with a confused look on his face. "It's a frozen food that's back in my time" Kagome said walking right in front of the door. "I'll be back soon" Inuyasha said "Are you going to be O.K." Kagome said. "Ya I'll be fine, Bye!" Inuyasha said but he left so soon Kagome couldn't give his jacket back.

1 Hour Later

"Inuyasha should have been back by now," Kagome said looking out the window. "I never seen it snow so hard like this... OH MY GOD INUYASHA" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha was laying face down with logs around him about 20 yards away from the hut.

Kagome ran towards him and grabbed his arms and head and dragged him back inside the hut. Then ran back out and picked up the firewood that he had. "I need to start working out," Kagome said as she put a couple of pieces into to the fireplace. "Oh god let him be O.K." Kagome said lighting the fire and going over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was pale shivering and ice cold "Oh god I think he's getting Hypothermia" Kagome said

(OK I think we all nowhere this is going, and if you don't you'll no soon haha)

Kagome started to look through and old sickness book her mom had gave her. "O.K. lets see... there it is Hypothermia, step one get victim in a heated area... check. Step two put victim near a furnace or fire place" Kagome said while pushing him as near the fire without going to close. "Check...step three What!" Kagome screamed a nearly fainted. Because right there in the book said on the last step **Remove all wet cloths and wrap victim in blanket**.

"O.K. remember this is for Inuyasha safety," Kagome said breathing in and out. Kagome took off his shirt and started undoing his pants. She closed her eyes and pulled his pants down with a jerk. She slowly opened one eye to see his manhood "Damn!" Kagome was shocked by what she saw, he was huge and it was freezing, Kagome had seen a male private before but in a magazine her friends had (Yeah right lol) and damn the guy in the magazine was puny compared to Inuyasha. _Goddamn he's huge... no, stop thinking about that kind of stuff right now but Goddamn he's huge!_

(Ahahahaha you think Kagome thinks Inuyasha's is big)

Kagome ran over to her bag a got out some elastic sweat pants. She put it on him quick cause she was already aroused enough as it is. "O.K. that wasn't so hard now was it" Kagome said trying to calm herself down.

Kagome then wrapped Inuyasha with two blankets but then she thought, _maybe if I tuck my self in with him he'll get warmer faster. _Kagome wrapped the blanket around herself and Inuyasha. "Please get better Inuyasha... I love you" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the nose and then fell asleep in his arms.

**Later on During The Night**

"MMM... where am I" Inuyasha said then thinking _Why am I so warm and... I remember I fell unconsci_ous _in the snow._

Inuyasha open his eyes to she his love Kagome "Kagome" he said in a whisper. He looked down and saw he had on a different pair of pants. _Hey how did I get this other pair of pants _Inuyasha thought then saw his wet cloths in the corner.

"Hey" Kagome said finally waking up and seeing Inuyasha's eyes where open. "Hey um... how did I get into these pants" Inuyasha asked. "Umm... you where unconscious and were getting Hypothermia umm... a sickness in my time and I had to umm... takeyourclothsofforyouwouldadied.

Kagome turned around for she was looking away from Inuyasha as if in shame. Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and pulled her up for she was looking at him. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips and said, "Thank you". "Um... your welcome" Kagome said a little surprised. "Go to sleep you'll need your rest he said kissing her again and within minutes they were both asleep again.

(Whew there you go sorry I would have updated sooner but I got sick but I got better I was wondering which character to get sick I asked my best friend a told me to do Inuyasha so there **PLEASE REVIEW **I'll update sooner if ya do kiss kiss love ya our next football game is away next Wednesday Sept. 15 against Ellerbe if you wanta no how it goes email me bye)


	4. The Monster or Mother Nature

(Hi I'm back, please don't kill me I no I'm a evil for not updating sooner, but without further ado yor chapter)

**The Monster or Mother Nature**

"Inuyasha are we there yet" Kagome said like a little kid ridding on Inuyasha back. "If you don't stop saying that I'll drop you right here and make you walk the rest of the way" Inuyasha said getting annoyed. "Puppy wouldn't drop kitty in the snow would he" putting on the best puppy eyes or should I say kitty eyes she could. "Don't push your luck" Inuyasha said "Inuyasha is that the place" Kagome said.

"I guess this is the only village I seen" Inuyasha said running the rest of the way there. "Finally we're here," Inuyasha said walking up to one of the huts and putting Kagome down. "Hello what are ye childs doing outsid… AHHH DEMON" said the old man running back in the hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the hut and found a room full of coughing a sneezing people and the old man huddled in a corner. "Old geezer I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to kill a demon" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha be nice, hi I'm Kagome and this guy is Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Oh you're the miko that dresses in those weird cloths and they that you're the half demon that protects her and they say if anyone gets to friendly with her or even looks at her wrongly you slice them in half" the old man said coming closer to them.

Kagome was just about to say no about the last thing he said about Inuyasha slicing people in half if they looked at her wrong when Inuyasha said "Yep that's us".

"Well as you can see there's a lot of hurt people here," the old man said. "Yea we can see that geezer so where's the demon that's hurting them" said Inuyasha. "Demon… there's no demon here accept you, all these people have been hurt by the bitter cold" the old man stated.

"WHAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled "Calm down Inuyasha so there's no demon here" Kagome said standing in front Inuyasha for he wouldn't rip the old man's head off. "No just mother nature" said the old man. "So can we be of some help to yall?" Kagome asked. "Not really, luckily spring is almost here" said the old man.

(The title sort of gave away the good part didn't it)

**30 Minutes Later**

"I'll guess will be going, bye" said Kagome "Bye" said the old man "Feh" said (of course) Inuyasha. "Get on" said Inuyasha bending down. Kagome got on without a word she knew Inuyasha was in a talking mood right now.

**3 Hours Later**

"There's the hut we'll stop here for tonight K," said Inuyasha. _At least his mood is better I thought we going to have a real quiet night_ Kagome thought "K" she said. "Hey Inuyasha I think you should go get some wood for tonight" Kagome said sarcastically. "Yeah right you perverted little girl I still have a bunch of wood from last time" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha there's no such thing as a perverted girl" said Kagome as they walked in the hut. "Then you're a naughty little girl," said Inuyasha while lighting the fire.

Kagome rolled out their sleeping bag (1 sleeping bag yea) Inuyasha stirred the fire. "Hurry up Inuyasha it's cold" Kagome whimpered Inuyasha went over a got in the sleeping with Kagome. "Night love" Inuyasha said kissing Kagome "Mmmm" Kagome moaned kissing him back and in minutes they were both sleeping in each other's arms.

(Sorry for updating so slow but the hurricanes football school ive been stressed to let u no the football season is over r record was the best one in a lllooonnngggg time we were 5-2 we went to the conference championship and lost 24-8 to Carver are rivals they went on to win the Division against Rockingham 48-0 and one more thing before I go GO SOX)

(plz review)


	5. Koga's Death, Inuyasha's transformation,...

(hi im back srry it took so long again I no yall probably hate me by now but ive been busy here I yor story Koga lovers beware)

Koga's Death, Inuyasha's Transformation, and the Mating 

It had been months since the day on the mountain and Kagome was usually helping Keade all day. In the mornings Inuyasha would run into the forest and would not return till dinner. One Kagome thought _Inuyasha has been spending a lot of time in the forest_ _and hardly any time with me I think I'll go check on him and force him to tell me what he has been doing and I know how to get that answer out real quick. _"Keade I'm going to take a break" she said "O.K. child thanks for ye help. "No Prob" Kagome said as she ran into the forest grinning.

**2 minutes later**

"Kagome what are you doing here" Inuyasha said behind Kagome "Ahhh… Inuyasha you scared me and I'm wondering what your doing out here." "Kagome come with me" Inuyasha I have something to show" said Inuyasha, Kagome was surprised he gave in so easily. They walked about a minute until they reached a clearing with a beautiful log cabin in the middle.

"Oh My God how did you find this place" Kagome said with her mouth wide open. "I didn't, I built it for the 2 of us" Inuyasha said Kagome stood for a second then tackled Inuyasha and kissed him for a good 5 minutes. "Damn woman would you stop tackling me and please remove yor knee," Inuyasha said gritting his teeth so hard you could hear them almost cracking. "Oh sorry Inuyasha I'm so sorry let me help…" "No (cough) just go get (cough) your stuff (cough) I'll be fine," Inuyasha said coughing. "O.K. I'll be right back" Kagome said as she scurried off towards the village.

**30 minutes later**

"Inuyasha I'm back… AHHH KOGA WHAT DID YOU DO" yelled Kagome. "I told you, you're my woman and I saw Inutrasha force himself on you so I killed him" Koga said.

(im going to stop here cause im evil)

(wat u want more, well I guess I could write a little more I guess im not that evil)

"Koga… I'm not… your woman… I love… IIINNNUUUYYYAAASSSHHHAAA" Kagome wailed as she held her dead lover in her hands. "Well he's dead now and I'm going to make you my woman whether you like it or not" Koga said walking up to Kagome.

Kagome stood up walked up to Koga surprising him by slapping the pure shit out of him (not really just smacked him hard enough to fall backwards). Koga smiled and gripped Kagome hand and pushed her to the ground trying to kiss her. Kagome did her best to get away from Koga but he was to strong an only managed to stop him from kiss her.

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled "He's dead baby your with…" Koga started but was interrupted by a voice "Get your fucking hands off my Kagome you piece of shit!" "Who are you and this is my woman Bitch" Koga said getting up.

Out of the dark forest walked (Naraku just kidding) Inuyasha with his eyes glowing red, fingernails twice as long, and purple slashes across his face (u no where this is going don't ya). "Your dead" Koga said, charging at Demon Inuyasha. Before Koga got 10 ft. closer, Demon Inuyasha flicked his wrist and off popped Koga head.

"Inuyasha your alive" Kagome said running up to Inuyasha hugging him before realizing he was in his demon form she backed away slowly but realized that Inuyasha was back to his old self. Inuyasha fell to the unconscious Kagome ran picked him up (somehow) and carried him into the cabin he built.

**1 hour later**

Kagome sat staring Inuyasha's face _I can't believe I almost lost you again_ Kagome started crying. "Bitch I just saved your life from Koga and your crying" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha" Kagome said jumping on him "I thought you were…" "Knee off!" "Sorry please forgive me" "It's O.K. just always watch were you put that deadly leg" Inuyasha said teasing.

"Inuyasha are people just going to come after me like Koga did from now" Kagome said. "I always protect you Kagome…" Inuyasha was interrupted "That's not what I asked" Kagome said. "Well there's always the mating process…" again Inuyasha was interrupted "Why didn't you tell me this earlier" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips like she was talking to a child. "I wanted to give you time if you wanted to back away from this relationship with a disgusting half breed because the mating process is permanent though life and death."

"Inuyasha we're doing that damn process tonight you fucking hear me" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha lowered his ears and just nodded. _I never have thought the day would come that Kagome would cuss _Inuyasha thought.

**Later that night**

Inuyasha was still in the same room he was in earlier Kagome walked in a saw Inuyasha sleeping she ran jumping on Inuyasha making sure she didn't knee him in the jewels. "Whaaat…" Inuyasha moaned "You're going to tell how we're going to do this or am I going to have to force it out of ya" Kagome said straddling him. "Ummm…. I forgot how ohhh… god" Inuyasha moaned as Kagome rubbed her hips up against his. "Okay Okay Okay first we have to mark each other" Inuyasha said giving in to Kagome's actions.

"How do we do that" Kagome asked "We bite down just lower than the right collar bone I guess I'll go first" Inuyasha bit down just hard enough to break skin Kagome yelped Inuyasha licked the wound "Are you sure you want to do…" Kagome surprisingly bit down on Inuyasha collarbone. "Now what" Kagome said with a grin on her face.

"We have to…to…ohhh god damnit" Kagome started rubbing again she starting to like what she was doing to him. "Tell me" "F…" "What" "F…" "I don't understand what you're saying "Fuck… WE HAVE TO FUCK" Inuyasha yelled. "See how easy that was," Kagome said surprising Inuyasha that she was willing to do it. "Shall we start" Kagome said with a grin

**Okay now it's time to use your imagination because you little kitties don't need to read what I would write if I was allowed to write that kind of stuff but I'm not so all of you readers use your imagination you sick perverts**

**Next Morning around 3 a.m.**

Kagome collapsed onto Inuyasha chest breathing hard enough to blow down a straw house luckily they were in a log house. _Damn I didn't know anyone could go that long without a break _"O.K… Inuyasha now… what…" Kagome said. "We marked right" "Right" "Fucked Right" "No" "Ohhh so you want some more fine with me" Inuyasha said grinning. "No what… we did… was made love… fucking is when… is what two… people who… barely know… each other… do" Kagome said playing Inuyasha prayer beads. "O.K. Made love Right" "Right now… what" Kagome asked, "We live together forever" "Ohhh Inuyasha" said Kagome hugging.

"I have to tell you something" Inuyasha said "Yes" Kagome said. "You're going to transform into a half demon so you can live as long as I do" "So" "Your not mad" "No I want to have cute little dog ears" Kagome said starting rubbing his ears. "Not again little girl lets go to sleep" "Your no fun" Kagome said putting on a fake frown. "Maybe tomorrow if your good" Inuyasha said "Oh I'll make sure that I am" Kagome said grinning "Night mate" Inuyasha said kissing Kagome one more time that night "MMM… Night Mate" Kagome said. They both soon fell asleep to soon find a surprise the next morning.

(im done you'll just have to wait till I get another ten reviews to see the next chapter so **PLZ REVIEW**)


	6. The New HalfDemon on the Block

(hi yall im back and ready to write im very disappointed in yall I only got 1 review and yall should be lucky that im even writing I could easily just stop writing this story like that

but im not)

**The New Half-Demon on the Block**

"Ahhh… I need a bath," Kagome said peeling Inuyasha's arm off her stomach. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha were is the bathing room at honey," Kagome said waking Inuyasha up. "Uhhh…in the hallway 2 doors to the right" Inuyasha said going back to sleep.

Kagome went into the bathroom and took a bath when she was washing her hair she felt two furry triangles on her head and then she saw her hair was silver with black ends. "AHHH" within 2 seconds Inuyasha was in the room (pants are on) sword out in attack position.

Once Inuyasha sniffed a couple of times a made sure nothing was wrong he said, "Whats wrong". "LOOK AT ME" Kagome screamed pointing at herself and started crying. Inuyasha taking it the wrong way lowered his head and thought _I did this to her I made her cry I knew I shouldn't had made her my mate. _"I GOT CUTE DOGGY EARS NOW" Kagome wailed playing with her ears while Inuyasha fell to the floor anime style.

"Are you happy or sad woman I can never tell which is a happy or sad cry just stop crying" Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped crying and started trying to twitch them "Their so cool AHHH" Kagome started shaking her head side to side. "Got water in you didn't ya" Inuyasha said getting in the water helping her with her new ears.

"If you bend them back like this they won't get water in them" folding her ears down. "Thank you Inuyasha" "No prob" they talked a couple of minutes when Kagome splashed Inuyasha and he splashed her back. This went on for a while when Kagome accidentally said, "Sit".

She waited a sec for him to come up but he did not come. So when she put her head under the water and saw he was stuck on the and he couldn't get up. So she did the only thing she could she grabbed the rosary and pulled. The rosary pulled off and he sprung to the surface breathed a couple a times.

"Now that im free im going to kill you," he said flexing his claws. She started to back away when he burst out laughing and said, "im just kidding". Kagome started to get mad and said "SIT" but nothing happened.

"That was good you should have seen the look on your face but thank you for saving me that was real," Inuyasha said. "I can't believe you, your just a big jerk" and she started to cry making her new ears droop. Inuyasha stopped laughing and went over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly punched him in the chest sobbing "I hate you I hate you." It was Inuyasha's turn to lower his ears he was insulted.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean it, it's just you're a jerk sometimes" Kagome said hugging him. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the water and said, "Get ready we are about to go" "Where" "You'll find out when we get there". _Boy is she going to be happy I can see it now they scream, giggle, and jump around playing. _A little less than ten minutes they were off.

(Wat did u think Inu was talking about read the italics again its very easy to figure out I no it already)

**1 Hour Later**

Kagome had fallen asleep and it was like the battle of the ears when Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's. Their ears were flicking like crazy Inuyasha sorta enjoyedit. _She better get some sleep for wat she is going to get._

(I'll think I will stop ahhhhhhhhh bye)

(yor still here go home get a life)

(get away from me stalker)

(fine ill wright more okay jeez)

Inuyasha landed in a village Kagome never seen before Kagome got off Inuyasha and walked behind him people were staring. "You'll get useto it" he said holding her hand. Inuyasha walked up to a cabin but before he opened the flap they heard "PERVERT" SLAP. "I know that slap anywhere" she said opening the flap there stood a monk handprint on his face and a demon slayer cooking something, they both turn to the doorway. "Here it comes" Inuyasha said putting his finger in his ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" "Kagome!" "Sango!" "Kagome!" "Sango!" they both said jumping up and down hugging each.

(wat did u think I was talking about…….. perverts)

"Hi Inuyasha" "Hi Miroku you doing okay" "Yeah you" "Yeah". That was all the two guys had to say to each other so they went out the hut and sat at the door to let the girls talk.

(im a guy so I have no clue wat the girls talked about but ill try)

"Kagome you're a demon" "Half to be exact" she replied. "So he finally asked you" Sango asked "No I pretty much forced him to tell me how to get demons to stop trying to claim me oh yeah Inuyasha killed Koga when he tried to claim me". "He tried to rape you" "Yep and I'm kinda greatfull cause if he didn't force himself on me Inu and I would have never had such a great night" "How was it, it was yor first right, did like it". "Amazing, yes, yea…… so did you and Miroku do it". Blush "Yeah a night after we left" "Damn" "How good was he"

(im going to stop here cause I don't even want to no that)

(PLZ REVIEW)

(if you have any questions or suggestions or just want to talk im at inuyasha **at **yahoo .com bye)


	7. Old Friends and Kagome's Training

(im back its been two years do any of yall remember sigh yall don't do yall well im going to start my fanfic in spare time so enjoy)

**Old Friends & Kagome's Training**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ran to the door way and said "Get your butt out here I'm going to train you." Kagome sighs she knew there was no arguing because he was saying the whole trip to Sango and Miroku's village they would train, so she walked outside.

"Today I will teach you how to use your claws" Inuyasha said pacing back and forth. _Oh great Mr. Inuyasha is my teacher now_ Kagome thought "Pay Attention!" Inuyasha yelled Kagome focused her attention on Inuyasha. "Okay first we will attempt Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha said. "First tense your finger" Inuyasha said and gave an example. "Second raise your arm and aim at the target (which was a tree)" again he gave an example and she mimicked him. "Third and final step throw your arm down at the target and try to slice the air with your claws" he did it and it cut the tree in half she did it put five little scratches on the tree. "Try again" said Inuyasha.

**5 Hours Later**

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Kagome yells the attack which went half way through the tree but not all the way "D…a…r…n" Kagome said in between breaths. "Alright that will be enough for toni…" Inuyasha started to say but Kagome cut him off "No… I… cut… down …tree… tonight" Kagome struggled to say. "Iron" Kagome started but Inuyasha caught her hand "That's enough" he said but Kagome had already passed out in his arms. "Silly girl" Inuyasha said carrying her back to the hut.

**10 Minutes Later**

"What happened to her" said Sango as she saw the passed out Kagome "Just too much fun" Inuyasha said "I bet" said Miroku walking in. "Geez Inuyasha you didn't have to work her that hard" Miroku said sitting down beside Sango. "Wasn't me she's the one that kept pushing herself I just supervised" Inuyasha said putting her down in the guest bedroom.

Inuyasha sat down in front of the fire on the opposite side of Miroku and Sango. "So what brought you here" Miroku said sipping the tea that he just made. "Well, Kagome really wanted to see you two and in a week or two we'll head off to find my brother" Inuyasha said. "WHAT!" Miroku and Sango yelled "Shhhh" Inuyasha whispered. "I thought you hated each other" Miroku said "We do, but every member of the Inuyoukai clan must be put in our families records" Inuyasha said.

"But I haven't told Kagome yet so keep it down" Inuyasha said "Why?" Sango asked "I don't know just haven't gotten to it yet" Inuyasha said. "Well you should tell her soon or when you leave not heading home she start asking questions and she'll be mad that you didn't tell her earlier" Miroku said taking a break from sipping his tea. "Yea yea I'll do it tomorrow, goodnight" Inuyasha said walking towards the guest room.

Inuyasha walked into the room to find Kagome fast asleep in the futon. Inuyasha got in the futon and covered him and his mate up with a blanket. "Goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear and kissed her forehead. "…night puppy" Kagome said in her sleep. "Puppy? I ain't no pu… never mind" Inuyasha said going to sleep.

**Around 8 AM**

Inuyasha leaned up close to Kagome's ear (her dog ear) and started breathing heavy giving Kagome goose bumps. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered "hmmm" Kagome said half asleep. "WAKEUP TIME!" Inuyasha yelled making Kagome shriek jumping up. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome held her chest "INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled but nothing happened. "Remember you took them off" Inuyasha said still laughing.

"Oh yea well I'll just have to punish you and different way then" Kagome smiled showing her claws. "Alright a morning warm-up should be fine" Inuyasha said getting ready to attack. "GO!" the both yelled and started fighting as they fought the house started shaking. Miroku and Sango ran into the house stopping their morning chores and ran to the guest room. Just as they walked in Inuyasha pinned both of Kagome's arms to her back and sat her down in his lap but Kagome still struggled trying her best to get free. Inuyasha kept moving his head to dodge Kagome bites Inuyasha had scratch marks on his face and Kagome's clothes were tore and slashed in areas. Sango and Miroku walked away while Miroku said, "Next time you to start tussling take it outside.

"I got to tell you something Kagome" Inuyasha said still trying to dodge Kagome bites. Kagome did a double take and bit Inuyasha in the nose and locked on to his nose. "Owww woman let go!" Inuyasha yelled "No, not till you say I'm a better fighter" Kagome said smirking. "Feh no way watch this" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome flipped over Kagome twisting out of her bite and grabbed her in a bear hug and put his head under her jaw. "Listen Kagome" Inuyasha said with his face in her neck. "What? Ooo what is this" Kagome asked while smirking "Huh what is what" Inuyasha said Kagome stuck out her tongue and started licking Inuyasha doggy ears. Inuyasha went to a daze of pleasure and let go of Kagome.

Kagome took her chance and pinned Inuyasha to the ground and straddled his stomach and started squeezing "Now say it" Kagome said smiling. "Kagome I have to tell you something" Inuyasha said trying to breath. "Not till you say it" Kagome said smirking agian. "We have to go see Sessh…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by and man at the door. "Inuyasha you been subdued by a women how low can a half-demon sink" the man said.

(Do we know this man?)

(Is he planning to kill Inuyasha and Kagome?)

(Does he like flowers?)

(and who is he?)

(these questions will be answered …… right now)

(yes, no, hell no, Sesshomaru)

(well this chapter is complete finally after 2 years hopefully it wont take another 2 for the next one plz don't kill me and plz review … oh yeah ive quit football and started high school wrestling so now if you don't review I get the wrestling team to beat you up bye)


	8. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

(TROJAN MAN!!! IM BACK) (naw for real srry for making yall wait I don't even know if my orignal fans are still even alive….enjoy)

**Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha**

Everybody just stared at Sesshomaru like he wasn't real that they were just seeing things. The silence went on for a while until they heard **BAM!** outside the house. Sesshomaru was the first one outside and when the rest of the group went outside they found a surprise. Sesshomaru was helping a woman up off her butt and putting his arm around her. She had seemed to fallen of Ah Un, Sesshomaru's pet/transportation animal, and onto the ground. "Clumsy girl" was all Sesshomaru had to say but there was a lot to be said from Inuyasha's part.

"Who the hell is this Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked mad ever. "..." before Sesshomaru could answer the girl said "My name is Rin and I am Sesshomaru mate." At this time everybody that knew Sesshomaru was falling to the ground, anime style. Inuyasha was the first back up still mad saying, "Your saying to me that after all the years of saying how I am half-human, human lover, and birthed by a human, which made me disgraceful, you went off and found yourself a HUMAN MATE!" Sesshomaru just looked at him and said "Yes" with no facial change or any sign of remorse. Inuyasha started to walk away, but he wasn't finished yet he turned back and said, "Good Lord how old is she" "17"quickley replied Rin. "Is that the same girl that you called pathetic human sometimes and used to follow you every where with the toad" "Yep" she replied again. The last the Inuyasha said just before leaping at Sesshomaru was "I'll kill you."

Inuyasha leapt towards Sesshomaru with great speed, but not fast enough as Sesshomaru just dodged it. They both drew their swords simultaneously, the Testsusaiga for Inuyasha and Toukijin for Sesshomaru. "I did not come hear t…" but before Sesshomaru was able to finish Inuyasha came at him looking to kill. Using the first windscar Inuyasha shot it directly at Sesshomaru, which he easily deflect with his sword. Once again Sesshomaru was going to Inuyasha while he was there and he wouldn't be able to beat him.

"Inuyasha… Dammit" once again he was cut off again but he didn't escape this wind scar fully and the attack cut the very tip of his tail off. That made Sesshomaru very angry but once again got caught in thought and a backlash wave was sent towards him, but this time Sesshomaru deflected it off with his own attack "Dragon Strike" and rushed Inuyasha grabbing him by the throat.

Inuyasha didn't see his brother run through the smoke left by their attacks and was caught off guard. When Sesshomaru grabbed him and pulled him into the air Inuyasha dropped the Testsusaiga. Inuyasha looked at the sword but couldn't get it because of his brother's grip on his neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes were red and he was angry at Inuyasha for yet again cutting off a part of his body. So for revenge he punched him in the face 3 times. Inuyasha put his nails into Sesshomaru's wrist but that didn't face his brother at all. Inuyasha had blood trickling off his face from his brother's direct punches to the face. Even though Inuyasha was in pain his anger started to rise.

"I am not here to fight you. I heard you had a mate and needed to find out for sure. Also I wanted to show you your sister-in-law, my mate Rin," said Sesshomaru. But when Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha eyes he could tell he was not paying him any attention.

(by the way Sesshomaru has a new arm)

Sesshomaru got even madder for being disrespected by his younger brother and started yelling and hitting him again. "You (punch) ungrateful (punch) little (punch) half-breed (pun…)", but something had come over Inuyasha; he caught his brother's fist and waved his finger in his face.

Inuyasha's eyes were blood red; he took Sesshomaru's hand off his throat and landed on the ground. Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru with great speed and force that it nearly knocked him out. Inuyasha started laughing then said, "I'm going to kill you all and drink all the blood." Since Sesshomaru being knocked off his feet, Inuyasha turned to the closest person near him, which was Rin. Inuyasha started walking towards her, but Sesshomaru got to his feet and ran towards Inuyasha and was going to use poison claws on him but he disappeared. Sesshomaru looked all around and above him and the he thought "Not up, left, right, front, back that means…" he looked down just to see…….. nothing.

Inuyasha could not bee seen, but you can hear him in the trees evilly laughing. Sesshomaru guarded his mate. He the looked at Kagome right beside him she was going crazy she looked like she was having a seizure. The laughing stopped and Inuyasha broke through the tree line and hit Sesshomaru clear across the field. Inuyasha turned to Rin and smiled while licking his lips. Rin cringed in fear behind a tree. Sesshomaru had regained his posture and saw Rin just before the fatal blow. When with lightning speed the hand of the mate caught Inuyasha's fist.

The hand was not the hand of Rin's mate though, who was still running towards them, but the hand of Inuyasha's mate Kagome. Her eyes were just as his, her claws were extended just like his, and everything that he got when he transformed into a demon she got as well. Inuyasha looked over and with the forgetfulness of turning demon hit Kagome with the fatal blow for Rin. But Kagome didn't move she just took it and then hugged Inuyasha with the tightest bear hug ever and threw him and herself to the ground.

They began biting each other on the bodies and faces while rolling around until… they rolled onto the Testsusaiga, which turned both of them instantly back to their original selves. They stared at each other for a while and then got up a little embarrassed about how they ended up in that position, not knowing how. Sesshomaru had picked up Rin and was just staring at the other two mates.

"Uhhh… Sesshomaru what happened" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru not wanting another incident said, "I see you have a mate and I will record it." He then lifted Rin on Ah Un and flew away. Inuyasha rage flared a little saying "He hates humans but he hangs around with that little girl… feh whatever at least he has now got the information to put in the records so I don't have to do it," he started laughing at how weird his brother had been and how hey didn't even fight. Inuyasha laughed while Kagome just shook her head while wondering how she had got so many bite marks. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "you think biting me on my face and chest is funny while I am unconscious see how funny this is" she said "SIT" but it didn't work Inuyasha started laughing again, but then Kagome did the unthinkable she kicked him in the nuts and walked off.

Unknowing to their eyes a creature had saw the whole fight and knew what happened to them and was going to tell them what happed because he loved Kagome as much as Inuyasha did. To be Continued

(Ahh I finally wrote another chapter it wasn't that long of a wait was it sees the nasty looks fine fine I post sooner next time… ha that's what you think runs away and hides behind a tree)(plz review love, in a wierd kninky way :p, you all and no one has posted a review on my story in a long time)


	9. New Sword and a New Character Forming?

(Can't say I have many friends on because I never post more chapters when they beg If I still have any friends from the first chapter I luv u for staying with mei this fanfic the fall of my 7th grade year now it's the summer that imma going into 11th grade… so I hope you enjoy)

**New Sword and a New Character Forming?**

**(1 year since incident with Sesshomaru)**

"Kagome calm down," Inuyasha yelled while Kagome scratched and bit Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw Kagome down hard, but she got back up and stared at him with her now red eyes. '_I got to find out how to change her back before she kills me_' Inuyasha thought then got a great idea as Kagome swung at him he pulled the Testsusaiga (with sheath) out and into her arms. As quickly as he did that she turned normal and fell to the ground.

"We got to find a way to stop this" Inuyasha said to Myoga (the flea), who just came to Inuyasha after the fight ended. Myoga had arrived 10 minutes ago to tell Inuyasha that Totosai was finish making the sword for Kagome, but instead of saying Kagome he said Kikyou. Enraged by being called that Kagome turned demon and started going crazy on them.

Kagome for the past year, since the incident with Sesshomaru and Rin had been turning demon more and more often. Every time Kagome got a little mad over something she go demon. One time Inuyasha accidentally pushed Kagome off the futon (a bed in Japan) Kagome got mad, turned demon starting beating up Inuyasha, tearing the room apart, and was finally held down by Inuyasha till she calmed down. So, recently Inuyasha told Myoga to go to Totosai to make a sword for Kagome that could keep her demon in, like Testsusaiga did for Inuyasha; they had to take one of Kagome fangs to give to Totosai. A day after taking the tooth was pulled some villagers saw Kagome teeth and started laughing and she turned demon and started chasing them, luckily Inuyasha was able to stop her before she could hurt anyone.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and headed for Totosai's house. "I'm getting tired of being beaten up by my wench Myoga I hope this sword will be able to hold her demon in" Inuyasha proclaimed to Myoga. "I can still beat up without being demon Inuyasha" Kagome said groggily finally coming to. "Feh! Sure bitch whatever you say" Inuyasha said laughing inside for he knew what was coming next.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Kagome yelled into Inuyasha ears making him flap them down. "Since you are now part dog and you're a female, at least I hope, that makes you a bitch" Inuyasha said smiling knowing he was right. "I don't care if that term means that, you won't ever call me that again!" she said pulling on his ears and yelling in them. "Okay! But if you don't stop yelling in my ears I'm going to drop you" he yelled.

Kagome not thinking he was bluffing yelled, "I like to see you try!" Right when she said that Inuyasha let go of her thighs and she slid onto the ground roughly. Not wanting to get hit Inuyasha kept running. Kagome becoming half-demon could run almost as fast as Inuyasha. So she started running right after she said, "Inuyasha if I catch you I'll kill you."

**2 hours Later**

Inuyasha was still running fast, but Kagome had started to tire. Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha… please stop… if you carry… me … I'll… forgive you." Inuyasha like on a dime spun around and Kagome just crashed into him. "Okay" he said just as cheeky as could be only making Kagome madder and saying, "I hate you." "Aw you don't really mean that" he said smiling. All Kagome did was point forward and say, "Turn around and let me get on before I kick you in the balls."

Inuyasha complied but also saying, "Kick me in the balls, but last night all you wanted to do was lick my…" Kagome blushing putting her hands in front of his mouth cut Inuyasha off from completing the sentence, while Myoga at the same time just said, "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Inuyasha just smiled and started running again.

Finally at Totosai's House 

Kagome started throwing up outside when they arrived. Inuyasha and Myoga just figured motion sickness. When she finished they all went inside to find Totosai asleep. "Totosai I swear if that swords is not done I'm going to take mine and…" Inuyasha was interrupted "Don't worry damn just as impatient as your brother and father" Totosai exclaimed with his eyes still closed. "It's in the back with my new apprentice" Totosai said pointing towards the back.

Inuyasha and the others went into the back to see small half-demon fox finishing the sheath. "You must me Inuyasha and Kagome," the demon said looking up at them. "Yea" they both said toward the fox. "My name is Hankitsune and I am the one who built the sheath for your sword," said the half-demon smiling. "Thanks Han what is the swords name?" blushing at the nickname Hankitsune he sputtered out "Ky… Kyuutenranpu." "Heaven's light?" Inuyasha asked "Yes as long as she keeps the sword in her possession and near her the demon inside her will be concealed in the sword and the sword will shine as bright as heaven itself," said the fox.

Kagome wanting to see it pulled the sword out and it transformed just like Inuyasha's sword, and this sword was so bright it could almost blind a person. "But if the sword is to be ever taken from you it will go black and the demon part of you will return to you until you have it again in your possession" Han said. Kagome handed the sword to Inuyasha it turned black as he gave it back and it lit up, they did this a couple of times in amazement. They walked back into the room with Totosai "You've out did yourself again old friend" Myoga said. "Who you calling old?" Totosai asked getting a chuckle from both of them and then a sigh.

Kagome felt another heave coming ran outside. "The motion sickness should be over," he said in disbelief that what just happened. As Kagome walked back in Totosai's hut Totosai said, "That is not motion sickness my boy your mate is pregnant."

**TO BE CONTINUED … MAYBE!?**

(bum bum badummmmmmm how will Inuyasha take the news hell how will Kagome take it will they keep it or go into the future to have an abortion and does the sword really go bright like that only one person knows and maybe he doesn't fully knoe anything that person is meeeeeeee)

(okay that's the end of this chapter I hope you like it I do plz review itll give me some inspiration this story is getting close to ending because I feel the need to start another and I don't like having more than one incomplete plz review and give some ideas if some of you think imma girl because I wrote a romance Im NOT and Im not gay see you all later)


	10. Pregnant to BABY!

(no way I am not updating this quick… yea I am I felt bad for taking so long so I decided to go ahead and do another chapter the stories coming to and end im sad to say but right when this story ends im going to make another in this chapter time is going to fly so hold on to your seat belts cause im in my 2000 Mustang GT and my foots feeling heavy baby)

I just found a member of my church died so this is for you Columbus Lynch McLeod, brother I hope to see you in heaven someday when I die :'(…

**Pregnant to BABY!**

"I'M WHAT" Kagome screamed a just about fainted and Inuyasha fell over anime style. Inuyasha could smell fear, anger, happiness, sadness, confused, and surprised emotions all over Kagome. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and started to walk towards him, while Inuyasha slowly started to cover his groin. Kagome lunged herself towards Inuyasha and into his chest and started crying.

'_O great she hates me she never wanted my filthy mutt child_' Inuyasha thought holding her. "I'm sorry Kagome I…" he was cut off "For what I'm happy that we are having a child aren't you?" Kagome said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "Of course I want a pup, but I thought you were sad because you are crying" Inuyasha exclaimed to Kagome. Kagome giggled of the name Inuyasha used for baby and said, "They're tears of joy Inuyasha" Kagome cried out and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Kagome it's going to be a hard 9 months you know that right and you too Inuyasha" Myoga proclaimed to Kagome and her mate. "We know" Kagome said for the both of them "but as long as Inuyasha is with me I'll be fine" Kagome finished smiling up at Inuyasha tears finally drying off her face. "Good and keep that sword you got handy" Myoga said toward Kagome and her new sword "Why?" asked Kagome and was answered just by "You'll find out."

5 Months Into Pregnancy 

"OW what the hell Inuyasha get off me!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who had rolled over in his sleep onto Kagome. "If you don't get off me I'm go to cut your nuts off with my sword" Kagome said getting madder. Inuyasha just rolled off sighing and thinking '_Mood swings are a bitch._" Luckily they had that sword because of mood swings of pregnancy Kagome had been getting mad a lot lately. "We have to get up anyway remember we going to my time today" Kagome said, but Inuyasha just sighed and tried to go back to sleep. Kagome got up on the futon and kicked Inuyasha off.

"I'm up damn" Inuyasha said still feeling sleepy. After getting something to eat Inuyasha and Kagome started packing for the 4 months in Kagome's time they would have to spend. Kagome decided it would be better for the baby and easier on her if they would go and have the baby in her time where hospitals had more advance medicines and machines. "Ready it will be and hour before we get to the well with all this stuff" Inuyasha stated, which was responded to by a mere "Yep."

One Hour Later 

"Finally the well!" Kagome said, "my stomach really started to hurt" she finished getting of Inuyasha back. Inuyasha put the bags on the ground and fell down feeling like Atlas with the world being removed from his shoulders (If you know Greek Mythology or played God of War 2 you know what im talking bout). "Don't be a pansy Inuyasha" she said playfully to Inuyasha, while putting the luggage of the lip of the well.

"Remember we have to hold onto all the luggage while going through he well or we'll lose it" Kagome exclaimed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smiled and nodded getting up and grabbing must of the luggage. The both then said, "One…Two…Three…Go" and they both jumped in and being engulfed in the blue light.

As they reached the other side Inuyasha threw the luggage out of the well. "Hey there could have been fragile things in there" Kagome said getting mad. "There are only 2 fragile things I care about" Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around Kagome and rubbing her belly with his other hand. Kagome calmed down and smiled at his words. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well and went into the house leaving the luggage for later.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled into the house. "Kagome I so glad your…uhhhhhhhhh" Ms. Higurashi fainted after seeing her daughter pregnant. "Mom what happened I heard a crash… uhhhhhhhhhhhh" Souta fainted just as his mom did after seeing Kagome pregnant. The Higurashi family new about Inuyasha and Kagome mating because Inuyasha and Kagome had came back a couple times but this was the first time seeing Kagome pregnant.

Kagome's Grandpa came down too, but instead of fainting he just smiled and said, "Let's get these two on the couch and get them some water." Inuyasha carried Kagome's mom, while grandpa carried Souta to the couch. "When they wake up tell them everything, but now I got to attend to some chores" Kagome's grandpa said walking toward the door. "K" was all that was heard from Kagome or Inuyasha stunned how Kagome's grandpa took it so nicely.

A couple minutes later Ms. Higurashi and Souta came to and sat up both drinking some water Inuyasha had fetched for them (AN Fetched ahahahaha what I thought it was funny). Kagome explained everything to her family about her turning demon, the sword, and her of course being pregnant. For 5 minutes after the conversation her mom was still dumbstruck. Then all of a sudden "OMG KAGOME I'M SO HAPPY I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER," Ms. Higurashi said launching herself towards Kagome, but Inuyasha caught her quickly and said, "Careful please." "Of course" she said as Inuyasha put her down and she walked to her daughter.

Inuyasha was shoed out of the room, while they had a talk (I can't do this part because I have no idea of what mothers and daughters talk about). He went with Souta and they played catch and fetch (YEA) outside. After a while the girls called thm back in and they had a peaceful dinner, Inuyasha and the Higurashi family the roughest was still to come.

**THE DAY of DELIVERY**

As Kagome argued furiously with her mate Dr. McLeod (this is for you Columbus) observed that her contractions were becoming longer and that the lapses in between contractions where shortening, he concluded that the baby's birth was not far away. "Ms. Kagome it is time to start" the doctor said looking at her and her mate. Dr. McLeod started to prepare Kagome for the coming delivery, but when he started preparing Inuyuaha thought he was getting a little too close to his mate and started growling. '_I know they said both their family had the same birth defect with those ears, but growling that just just doglike._'

Dr. McLeod's calm attitude and voice helped to calm down the angry and confused Inuyasha, but did not save him from the tongue-lashing Kagome gave him for interrupting the "good doctor" as she put it. "It's is time to push Ms. Kagome" Dr. McLeod told them. Kagome started to huff and puff and started to yell at Inuyasha "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF A BITCH" she yelled as the baby's head started crowning. Inuyasha just lowered his heard her yell and feeling her claws dig into his hand. Inuyasha made damn sure that her sword was close by. The doctor thought that was weird bringing a weapon into a hospital, but she said it wasn't real just a tradition.

Kagome's fierce grip bent the bed railing and brought Inuyasha, who had been foolish enough to offer his hand to her, to his knees. Dr. McLeod's face was scrunched with concentration and his lips were parted with words of encouragement for the expecting mother "Your dong great Kagome your almost done." So, slowly but surely the baby emerged from Kagome. Dr. McLeod had only to catch the infant, as it broke free of its mother's womb and he cut the umbilical cord and saying "It's a boy."

(YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA that's probably the longest chapter I ever wrote I just got finished working out and im finishing this authors note the next chapter will probably be the last  but I promise ill start a new story I lik to thank my best friend Carl and and mself we both made this chapter and we both dedicate to one of our church members Columbus McLeod be happy in heaven)

(pease out thanks to the one review I got from yesterday thanks u no who u are im ashamed of the rest of u - see my mad face also looks like my constipated face see yalls layta)


	11. Aftermath

(hi I no most of you people don't read my fanfics but im still finishing this story and going to create another so get over it this will be the last chapter of this story ,:'':, (that's my crying face) so I hope u enjoy! Its not long b/c it's a duh aftermath)

(big rumors abt Inuyasha series starting bak up see bottom for more info)

Aftermath 

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha smacked Sasuke and Naruto two of his sons for fighting with each other again (don't ask why I used those 2 I just did GAAWW). Kagome and her daughters, Kuriko and Yuna (if u have ever watched a anime called Maburaho u no who im talking bout) just laughed at the 3 boys and just kept walking. "Inuyasha knock it off we're almost at the well," Kagome said to her mate. Inuyasha, knowing that if he left the boys again they would be fighting in less than a minute, picked them both up by their tails and carried them.

Kagome sighed and shook her head at Inuyasha's action but thought it might be the best action to get her sons to stop fighting for a while. "Kagome tell me again why are we going to your time again" Inuyasha said getting while getting agitated for having to leave their home. "Because we haven't see my family since Yuna's birth" Kagome exclaimed getting mad at Inuyasha for not wanting her to be able to see her family.

"Feh…whatever…we're here" Inuyasha replied to Kagome pointing at the well. "So what are we going to do Kagome" Inuyasha started to engage conversation as he lined his 4 children up to go through the well. "First we'll talk with my family for a while" Kagome said this getting a groan out of all the boys. "…okay if your done complaining, then after that we will go into town and eat and if you all be nice we will get some dessert. "YES" screamed the children all at once but Inuyasha just laughed and pushed them in. "INUYASHA what if they were to get hurt" Kagome scolded him. Inuyasha just jumped in the well laughing and pulling her backpack (that was still attached to Kagome's back) with him. "INUYASHA"

5 Minutes Later 

Inuyasha bust through the door of Kagome's house looking at Ms. Higurashi and saying, "You got to hide me" Inuyasha whispered hiding behind her. Kagome ran in the door and said "Hi mom have you seen Inuyasha I need to speak to him" she said calmly but thinking _'I'm gonna kill that man'_. "Oh yes he went through the front door" Kagome's mom did her best knowing it was the decision of having her son-in-law neutered (hehe). "Thanks" Kagome said running to the front, while Inuyasha stood up just in time to see his kids walk in. Naruto and Sasuke still unhappy about be pushed and carried yelled, "MOM HE'S IN HERE." "Inuyasha simply yelped and ran soon followed by Kagome.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walking by Kagome's shrine hearing Kagome's voice screaming decided to check things out. The three girls had graduated high school and all wanted to open a beauty salon so all still stayed close friends. As they walked to the front door and knocked heard "VISITORS HATS ON NOW." As the doors open the three girls noticed that every one had a hat on including Souta, Ms. Higurashi, and grandpa. "Come in," said Ms. Higurashi holding the door open. The three girls stared as they saw Kagome on top of a guy beating him to a bloody pulp, while four kids stood around and watched.

"Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi" Kagome said stunned to see them. "Thank you God" Inuyasha said squeezing out of Kagome's grip. After a while of talking Kagome introduced her family "That over there is my ignorant husband Inuyasha" she said pointing over at Inuyasha who was bandaged up from their little fight. The pointing in order introduced her children "Our oldest son Sasuke is 11, Kuriko and Naruto our twins and are 10, and last but not certainly not least little Yuna who is 8."

AFTER A LONG AND BORING TALK 

"We got to go" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi said walking out the door. It was 8:00 they had talked so much that they stayed for dinner, which ruined Kagome's plan of eating out. "Mom can we still get dessert" Naruto pleaded putting his best doggy eyes on (which couldn't be to hard considering). "Of course" Kagome said smiling at her son. He ran off to tell his other siblings, while Inuyasha said "After we get home can I have my dessert" Inuyasha said moving his ears because he knew she couldn't take it when he did. "Kagome giggled reaching up and grabbing a ear and saying, "If you behave," she said kissing him.

After the family got out they decided to go to an ice cream shop. As Inuyasha and Kagome stood back to watch their little kids run around putting the face on the window to see what they wanted, Kagome said. "Inuyasha I love you and I will for ever." Inuyasha smiled and said, "I hope so after giving me all these snot nosed kids… and yea me too." She punched him and kissed him on the cheek. Yuna, the youngest of the family ran up to Inuyasha and said, "Daddy I don't know what to get." Inuyasha seeing the tears building in her eyes bent down wiped her face and simply replied as calmly as ever, "Honey… Choices Can Be Hard."

(OMG I loved my ending it was so fitting and to yall Inuyasha fans I'm hearing lots of rumors on the anime starting back up after the manga finishes including a movie that may be called Minitokyo YAY)

(**plz review** this was my first ever fanfics even tho I started this 4 years ago with a lot of bumps in my life but im sad its done it was such a honor for yall to read my fanfics)

(**im creatig another fanfics soon so look for me and help me to decide between a **

**Musical**

**Big tournament with many anime characters in it (like Mortal Kombat style)**

**Or a dark drama filled Inuyasha romance)**


	12. PLZ READ AN

**AN-**This is not an update the story is already finished and wont be starting my story till I get back from wrestling camp which will be Wednesday but id like to see wat yall think my next story shall be and when I get bak and check my review that's the story ill do

A huge tournament with many anime and games character in the fights it will be like a Mortal Kombat tournament with finishers and all that good stuff

A musical with a lot of the latest songs in it with our favorite characters in it (including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

A dark romance with lots of drama and hard ache including cliff hangers but with a happy ending (maybe)

(all storys will be InuKag I don't do it any other way so get use to it plz send me yalls votes ive already got 2 votes for C. So if you don't want C yall better start voting and getting friends to vote :D ttyl :P) Inumasta OUT!


End file.
